Kagami's Mirror
by CJSakura
Summary: When Kaitou KID steals a cursed jewel it causes Shinichi's world to spin upside-down. Now he's got to learn a difficult lesson that he'll never forget. Slight KaiShin slash
1. Chapter 1: The Heist

"Catch KID!" shouted a deep masculine voice, as a group of policemen ran out side a museum. There were chasing after a white shining figure headed towards the south.  
Kaitou KID had stolen an antique mirror, Kagami's Mirror. An old artifact from the Edo era. It was said that it would bring your whole world upside down if you were to look at its reflection. It had a gold frame and a red jewel on the top, that's why kid was after it. The mirror was the size of an average book so it wasn't to hard to steal.  
It was a darn shame though, the police for had once again fell for balloon dummy. The real Kaitou KID was on the rooftop having a stare down with a seven-year-old kid, Conan Edogawa.  
" I'm Surprise that you got the riddle, Tantei-kun." spoke KID breaking the silence.  
" It wasn't that hard," replied Conan, with a slight smirk, " After you mentioned Rin everything became clear. Now, Where's the mirror?" With a snap of Kid's Fingers, and a puff of Smoke, the mirror laid in his hand.  
" You Mean this? It's a pretty penny don't you think?" KID raised mirror towards the sky as he gazed at his reflection.  
" Yeah, yeah. Now give me the mirror." Interrupted Conan as he stoke out his hand.  
"My, my Tantei-kun, aren't we grumpy tonight. Do we need to take a nap?" Conan twitched in response, as he gave a dry laugh. With another snap of Kaitou's fingers. With an even larger puff of blue smoke devoured the two. When the smoke cleared so was the thief. Conan looked a bit irritated.  
"I'm not falling for that twice, KID. Come out!" he shouted. Conan heard a light chuckle from behind him, and then out of nowhere Kaitou jumps behind Conan, showing Conan's reflection. The small detective just stood still staring at the reflection.  
" Look Tantei-kun," Kaitou whispered in Conan's' ear, " A beautiful jewel in an elegant piece." Conan crossed his arms showing irritation.  
"Well no duh, that's the main reason you're stealing the mirror in the first place." Conan replied as serious as he could. KID leaned even closer to Conan.  
" I wasn't talking about the red one," The phantom thief leaned even closer to Conan, if it was possible, " I was talking about you." he quickly gave a peck on the cheek and ran off the roof top and made his escape with the mirror, just like always. Conan left with a deep shade of red on his face, stood there shell shocked at the last statement.  
When Conan came back to reality he began walking down the stairs, still blushing he mumbled, " He better give it back." and walked back home.  
Little Conan was right Kaitou KID did give the mirror back, around midnight, but When he woke-up he found himself in an un familiar room. "Crap." is all Shinichi could say as he fell back to the bed.

(O_O)

I Entered the "Devil's Contract" contest and the due date was May 23, so I'm turning this in. The only thing is for some reason, I can't write a one-shot. So if this isn't excepted I'll still continue. I really liked the way the challenge was so, ya


	2. Chapter 2: She's a Nut

It's been five minutes since Conan found himself in an unfamiliar room. Rope or handcuffs didn't bind him. The pint size detective looked around, there wasn't much; there was a bed he was in and besides that there was a nightstand where the golden mirror laid. In the opposite corner of the room there was a small closet, Nothing much, no posters, no pictures, nothing. The room was bare.

Conan tried to get off the bed but some sort of force was pulling himself down like a magnet. "How the hell did I end up hear?" he mumbled. Conan attempted to stay calm while he tried fitting the peaces, but no luck. Then he heard a small laughter echoing through the room. Conan tried to pinpoint the sound, but couldn't.

The laughter got even louder, Conan glanced at the nightstand, the mirror was making the laughter, and soon the mirror began spewing out yellow smoke. It slowly trickled down to the center of the floor pilling up. Slowly the laughter seemed to be coming from the five-foot pile of smoke.

The smoke started to form into a particular shape, a frame of a person. The smoke started falling and fading away leaving a girl 15-16 with long light brown hair and black eyes wearing a golden kimono with light red lace.

"Greetings," she smiled and took a deep bow.

"Hi," Conan replied trying to see how she had appeared. She really didn't seem hostile, but you could never be sure. "What's your name?" The girl smiled. "I'm shocked Kudo-kun," she places her left hand above her chest, " You went through all this trouble to retreive me from the Phantom thief." She paused, " Well I don't blame you. This is the first time we meet like this." She started walking to the mirror; she grabbed it and plucked the red gem out of its place. She put down the mirror and started molding it like clay. When she was done an extreme long red ribbon was in its place. She picked up her hair and wrapped the ribbon in her hair, when she was done her hair was left in a ponytail with excess string hanging down.

" K-kagami?" Conan stuttered in shock, her smile grew even bigger.

"That's right, Kudo-kun!" she clapped her hands in amazement.

"Neh, Kagami-nee-chan, I'm not Kudo-kun I'm Co-"

"Ya, ya I get it your new identity is Conan Edogawa, but your real name is Shinichi Kudo, young detective of the east. I know your story already."

"Eh? How?" Shinichi couldn't believe this.

"When KID showed your reflection. That's how I know."

"Wait, how's that possible? How are you here?" Kagami sat next to him with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"That's my curse." Her eyes saddened.

"Curse?"

"Yup!" Kagami jumped back up, and twirled around. Her saddened eyes transformed to cheery ones. " I would love to explain the curse, but now I have to explain your small predicament."

"My Predicament?"

Kagami nodded, "I'm sure that you've heard the rumors, about my golden reflection. How if you see your reflection in me your world would flip over, just like a mirror, right?" Conan nodded in agreement, "Well that true," The pint sized detective slightly frowned with this newfound information, this couldn't be happening. This girl's a nut thinking she's a mirror. This was ridiculous. At first Shinichi thought that it was KID, but she was to short. So she must be a nut, a nut that knew his real identity, but Shinichi went with it.

"How's that?" He remarked not believing an ounce.

"Like I said before, It's my curse" She responded. Again with this 'curse', what is this 'curse' any way? "Any who, your stuck in my world."

"Your world?"

"Right! Where Dark is light, good is bad. Where the hunter becomes the hunted, and where Conan never existed."

"How's that, Kagami? I'm still here as Conan." Shinichi retorted, as if he could believe this.

"Oh! That's right I almost forgot about that." Kagami grabbed her mirror and showed Conan his reflection. "What do you see?"

Shinichi gazed at his reflection, giving him the reminder that he looked like a kid. "Me" he said.

" I mean the name…"

Shinichi sighed, " Conan Edogawa." Kagami smiled.

"Good," she flipped the mirror and back, "Who do you see now?"

The detective glanced back at the mirror expecting to see his pint size once again, but was introduced to his old face, Kudo Shinichi. "Me.." he whispered in shock, Kagami coughed, " I-I mean Shinichi Kudo…" Kagami's smile slowly changed to a wicked smirk. Shinichi examined his body, he indeed was back to his old self. "How did you-?"

For the third time, Kudo-kun, it's my world, my curse." Shinichi sat there in astonishment, 'This girl wasn't a quack after all!'


	3. Chapter 3: A little Lupin

"-Aito…Kaito…Kaito," whispered a voice "Kaito…" The young magician didn't want to wake up. He'd just comeback from a heist, and he was tired. He really didn't want to be waking-up now.

He grumbled, "Five more minutes."

The mysterious voice got irritated, "Wake up you stupid thief!" the voice sounded angry as he/she smacked Kaito upside the head. Kaito's eyes shot open, like shutters to see who had whacked him, a girl.

Although it was dark Kaito saw the mystery girl wearing a yellow cloak covering her eyes, the long sheet glittered in the moonlight. Just as Kaito was about to shout something she covered his mouth with her right hand. "Don't want to wake the others." She hushed as she pointed to a lump in a nearby bed. Kaito looked closer and saw Nakamori lying in bed. What's he doing at his house? Then Kaito gazed around the room, actually he wasn't home he was at the some apartment.

The hooded girl removed her hand and gestured him to follow her as she went out the door. The magician tagged a long, as he got off the futon he realized how big the room really was. He was still following the girl till he past a mirror. That's when he saw his reflection, or at least he thought it was his.

In the mirror was a kid with messy hair and blue/violet eyes, similar to a little detective he's been bumping into. The magician, bewildered by mimicking refection, hadn't realized the hooded girl walking toward him. When she got close enough she yanked Kaito out of his frozen state and threw him into a nearby room. Kaito would have made a sound, but it went by to fast he just landed on his butt. The girl quickly and quietly closed the door behind her. Leaving them alone in the silent room.

Kaito glanced around the room; it was an office, similar to the sleeping Kogoro's. Kaito quickly glanced at the window; the window read the Nakamoris'. Kaito looked around the room for sure it was the Sleeping Kogoro's office, but why was it saying Nakamoris?

"Finally," sighed the hooded girl, "I thought I wouldn't be able to come." She stated as she took a seat in the couch. She padded the empty space next to her, signaling him to sit next to her, but he sat on the sofa across from her. He struggled to sit straight with his small body, but managed. The hooded girl frowned slightly. " Well, isn't that rude." She pouted.

" It's not rude when the person wakes up to a new location when they know they went to sleep in their house. While a girl is acting all sneaky trying to talk to him, and in addition to that he looks in the mirror, sees his seven year-old self as his reflection, discovering that he's a kid again. Over all this is not rude." Kaito crossed his arms, as he shot a threatening glare, but failed with his current state. The girl just smiled.

" I could see that you have questions, and I have answers. Just shoot." Kaito just nodded, " Just keep in mind that I wont be able to answer all your questions. Do to some circumstances', I can't tell you everything just yet. And I also don't have much time."

Kaito couldn't believe this, she's the one with all the answers to this problem and she won't tell him much. That's a great first impression, the thief went ahead and asked anyways, "Ok tell me how I look seven, and why Nakamori is sleeping in the bedroom next door." The girl gave a small smile.

" Ah, I guess that's a good place to start, I suppose." She whispered, " It's due to the fact that you saw your reflection in the cursed mirror." She seemed to be gazing at the roof. "When you were Kaitou 1412 you looked into Kagami's Mirror causing yourself to be what you are in now."

"But I'm not Kaitou KID, I'm Kuroba, Kaito"

"Pf, ya right, and I'm not a creepy girl talking in the dark with a little boy." She interrupted.

Kaito stared at the odd girl. "What?" Kaito sat there in dead silence, how could she know about him, the girl started talking again.

She crossed her arms and legs as she leaned back. Kaito was still dump-founded. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I know everything about you. So don't even bother. Anyways you're stuck in this world that he's created till he sees eye to eye. Got it?"

"Wait, what?" Kaito was even more confuse what was she talk about, and who's 'He'?

" Everything will come together in the near future, little thief." The girl took a quick glance at the clock. "Until then here's what you need to know:

Your name is Akan, Lupin.

You're a seven-year-old kid who lives with the Nakamori's.

In this world Nakamori-kun is a privet detective, but is 'horrible' at solving cases.

The Aoko girl is a high school student at the moment.

You are Nakamori's aid in answering the one truth in cases, secretly."

Kaito just nodded his head.

"I hope you got all that." She sighed, "'Tentei-kun'."

"What!" Katio hollered jumping out of the couch. The girl was startled by the sudden out burst but relaxed right after. She chuckled a bit too.

"I guess you've already solved a piece of the puzzle huh?" The hooded girl stood from her seat brushing off wrinkles in the long fabric. "Ah, but you're a quick learner, so you'll get it by then." She started walking towards the door. "Well my work hears is done." When she was about to open the door she paused. "Oh, also if you're uncooperative here then, well lets just say it wont be pretty, ok? But you have nothing to worry about, you're an expert in improvise, aren't you."

The girl opened the door and walked out. Kaito ran to the door in an attempt to catch up, but when he reached the door she was gone. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Lupin-kun what are you doing up so late?" asked a sleepy Aoko.

" Nothing Aoko-nee-chan, I was just getting a drink." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh, ok. Well just get back to bed soon, ok." She yawned as she walked back to her room. Kaito nodded his head heading bed to where he was once sleeping before the hooded girl showed up. How can he continue with this small predicament, what now?

**Ok it's been a week since i've updated. I know I should have updated sooner, but I'm stuck in summer school, so ya.  
**

**This chapter isn't very important but it adds affect. All though this chapter isn't as good as the last one One day maybe next week I'll make it better. But that wont stop me from continuing the regular updates. Also if you could, PLEASE REVEIW! I do love them and they also inspire me.  
**

**Well until then ceio~ ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk Down The Street

"Hey, K-kagami-san." stuttered the blue eyes detective, as he walked the streets of Beika. The teen spirit looked up to the taller teen.

"Yes Kudo-kun?" she replied looking back at her newspaper.

"I don't mean to be rude but," the detective looked away scratching his left cheek, "Um, could you, um, change your clothes?" the girls eyes sadden a bit, " Not that you don't look nice in it." he recovered, "It's just not many people wear kimono's outside in public nowadays you see, and it's attracting quite a bit of attention." Shinichi pointed toward the city residents who quickly averting his gaze but continued to glance at Kagami.

The old teen pouted as she looked around, "Man, kimonos where so popular in my time. It's quit a shame" Kagami sighed. The spirit took a halt tugging Shinichi with her. The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk, Kagami gave a ghostly glare. "Could you help me change?"

"What?" Shinichi shouted, Kagami snickered and began folding up her newspaper.

"Joking, joking." Her small wicked giggles turned to cute ones, "But seriously you're going to help me." the younger (in age) teen slowly turned a light shade of pink. How was it that this girl from the maiji era? Where's the elegance and patience she should have? When Kagami was done folding, the result was a small box the size of her hand and laid it on the ground. "Okay." Kagami quickly spun around to face the detective. It was only then that he realized what she was doing. "What I need you to do is clap your hands, as if you're praying, and snap your fingers. If you don't like it just repeat."

Shinichi nodded as the spirit twirled to his left side. The Sherlock-geek mimicked what he was told, as he clapped a puff of black smoke and when he snapped a flash of light emerged within. When the smoke quickly cleared Shinichi saw Kagami wearing a tight black tank top and jean short shorts with netted leggings. She also cut her hair to match Pinks' haircut, it was almost the ultimate punk.

Shinichi gave a sigh and mumbled 'no' as he snapped and clapped once again, the smoke was a rosy pink. After the smoked cleared-up the ghost was wearing a sailor suit with pigtails and an extremely large swirly lollipop. She looked like a cute little girl (a little girl lunatic that is.)

The detective snapped again this time the smoke was ruby red and a movie star came out. Kagami was wearing a sleeveless red gown, as she was kissing her imaginary fans. This went on for quite some time, different colors different outrageous costumes. This time it was a purple court jester in a unicycle juggling pins.

The detective was getting rather tired some of this and gave a rather deep sigh, before snapping. This time the smoke was white. Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes. The oddball ghost dressed herself as the white-clad thief, Kaitou 1412, KID. "You're just trying to aggravate me, aren't you, Kigali-san?" shouted the annoyed brunette.

Kagami thought a bit as she played with her cape. "You could say that," she quickly spun around with the cape covering herself, then the sheet of fabric fell to the ground, Kagami had vanished. "It was mainly to practice my illusions." Her voice came from the direction of the box.

There stood the younger looking brunette, her hair was cut short in her usual ponytail, with gold looped earrings and a red rupee around her neck. She was wearing a simple yellow blouse and baby blue jeans, with black ankle boots. Kagami being, well Kagami, added two belled bracelets around her wrist.

"I want to thank you for watching our show, but as you can see my companion has grown rather tired. So the show must end." The spirit showed as she took a bow in front of an audience that had formed during the small show. A few of the spectators 'awed in disappointment, as the crowd disperse.

"You know, you could have told me that you where planning to make a show out of it."

"Yea," She agreed as she warped the box into a purse, "I could Have but where's the fun in that?" The detectives jaw dropped it astonishment, "Now lets go get some Groceries." Kagami ordered as she walked ahead.

* * *

finally the long awaited installment of Kagami's Mirror. Sorry it took so long, I've really busy with school and stuff. On the bright side I uploaded a one-shot you can Also so check out.

Mei-chan: I'm greatful that you care so much to spend you time to review. alas like I mentioned in the first chapter this is a story for a contest, and if I were to let someone beta the story then I would be a dishonor to myself. I'll considor it but so far I might not.

I thank all 11 followers that I have so far and I hoyou it would grow.

see you all in the future. ;)

~CJSakura~


	5. Heads Up

Hi ya'll how've you been? It's been a tuff year for me, I don't think I'm ready for collage. Well since it's been three months since Kagami's Mirror had been uploaded, and that's the trouble. I was going through the story to see where I had left off and I have no idea where I'm going with this. So I'm doing a reboot on this story, And replaceing it With a One-shot that is almost the same story just more realistic. It's called "Only for You" I hope you like it and hopefully the reboot will come out soon. Though no promise. ~Cieo~


End file.
